Mi Vida
by Arken Elf
Summary: Un Autobot se encuentra en prisión esperando su ejecución, por haber seguido sus convicciones. Tal vez lo único que lamenta es no haber podido dar a conocer su lado de la historia. O...quiza si."Secuela Talion"
1. Una Celda Fría

Mi vida

Capítulo 1

Una celda fría.

……………………….

Este fic se da después de Talión. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, todos los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores excepto por Kitt, Adannos, Impulse y Avalanche.

Esta historia esta dedicada a Tavata quien hizo un excelente trabajo y como agradecimiento por su apoyo en la elaboración de Talion y a Fantasía de un Ángel quien nos acompaño hasta el final.

Si desean conocer a este personaje solo entre a mi galeria en homepage en la ficha de autor el título del dibujo es My life, Mi vida.

……………………….

Después de todo lo que sucedió, me siento… no lo se; tranquilo, se que enfrento infinidad de cargos en mi contra por muchas cosas terribles que sucedieron hace poco y por haber hecho un juramento de chispa y energon, pero no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo.

La celda que contiene mi libertad es pequeña y oscura, quien habría imaginado que los Autobots contarían con elementos como estos, pero en fin; una guerra siempre tiene de todo. ¿Cierto?

A lo lejos escucho las palabras de los otros, aquellos que me acusan de traición, aunque también existen los que afirman que soy peor que Decepticon. Como si eso pudiese ofenderme… Tal vez tiempo atrás lo habrían hecho, pero ahora no son más que acusaciones de seres que no tienen idea de lo que implica el verdadero honor. Como dije antes, no me arrepiento de mis actos, no me duele confesar la verdad y enfrentaré cualquier veredicto con valor.

-Al menos, se que no fue en vano- Me dije al incorporarme y caminar hacia los barrotes que iluminan levemente mi celda para recargarme en uno de los muros mientras observo el movimiento en aquel lugar.

Buenos o malos, el lugar no esta desierto, buenos o malos, siempre habrá quienes caigan y paguen por lo que sucede afuera.

Buenos o malos, como si realmente existiera diferencia.

Con paciencia cierro mis ópticos recordando lo que me trajo originalmente aquí.

…………………………..

Mucho tiempo atrás aprendí que el bien y el mal no son más que conceptos efímeros que nosotros mismos planteamos¿Por qué lo que yo digo tiene que ser lo que esta bien?, todos tienen sus razones para actuar, y una justificación detrás de sus actos, quizá para mi enemigo el malvado soy yo, el que caza su sueño, buscando acabar con su libertad, así como él lo es para mí.

Este concepto se convirtió en una idea que no me dejaba reposar en paz.

Pero comenzaré por un principio.

Yo soy un Autobot o mejor dicho, fui un Autobot, un francotirador y estratega. Mi trabajo era cazar a los sekeers en los aires y derribarlos con precisión.

Generalmente trabajaba como el backup, moviéndome entre las sombras mientras disparaba contra el enemigo. También se me asignaban misiones con blancos precisos que representaban la diferencia entre una victoria o derrota para los míos. Misiones que seguía sin dudar, creyendo en lo que defendíamos a pesar de mi extraño origen.

-Honestamente no recuerdo mucho de eso¿Quién recuerda su nacimiento? Obviamente nadie, al menos no he conocido raza que disfrute de ese don hasta este momento. Lo que si recuerdo es mi entrenamiento junto con otros mechas. Todos poseíamos características singulares que facilitarían la asignación de trabajo para el que habíamos sido diseñados. Porque aunque no lo sepan así es, los Autobots estábamos construidos para el trabajo y no para actos militares.

Al menos esas eran las reglas en esos tiempos.

Recuerdo aquel ciclo como si fuera hoy. Yo observaba a mis camaradas quienes se mantenían de pie a mis lados sin romper su formación. Los supervisores caminaban recorriendo las filas con sus datapads en mano, analizaban a cada recluta, para describir sus características y habilidades en sus reportes antes de asignar alguna afiliación.

-Nombre- Escuche al que se dedicaba exclusivamente a mi fila.

-KITT- Replique con sencillez. La mayoría de mis compañeros llevaban consigo nombres que tuvieran alguna relación con su figura o habilidad, una costumbre común para nuestra raza, aunque bien dicen que toda regla tiene una excepción.

Yo fui una de esas excepciones.

-¿Nombre?- Pregunto de nuevo el supervisor.

-KITT- Repetí algo molesto, en ese entonces me desesperaba con mucha facilidad y mi carácter era algo explosivo.

-Hmmmm- Escuche al mecha,- Eres extraño¿Lugar de creación?- Continuo

Eso sería increíble, seguro que no creería si se lo dijera, solo quiero ver su reacción antes de que niegue lo que escuchará.

-Vos- Respondí obteniendo esa mirada de incredulidad que todos me daban.

-Esa es una ciudad Decepticon y además es el origen de los voladores, no de modelos como el tuyo- Argumenta el inspector.

¿Cuántas veces he escuchado esa explicación?, rayos voy buscar algún otro nombre de alguna ciudad que me atraiga y la próxima vez diré que soy de ahí, seguramente me creerán más que la verdad.

Mis puertas se elevaron un poco mostrando mi enojo, pero solo me cruce de brazos esperando el resto de su regaño.

-Lo repetiré una vez más¿Lugar de Origen?- Dice volviendo su atención al datapad.

-Kaon- Conteste, -Espero que esa respuesta le agrade, después de todo muchos Autobots son de Kaon.

-Perfecto, ves chico no es tan malo, se que muchos desean ser dueños del aire, pero también el trabajo abajo es esencial- Prosigue.

-Lo lamento- Replico con un toque de sarcasmo. Que más da, todo sea porque me deje en paz.

-Okay, veamos tu diseño es un poco extraño¿Podrás retirar tu visor?- Pregunta observando nuevamente.

De acuerdo, aquí ya tenemos problemas, se que en la actualidad muchos mechas tienen distintos cromas en sus ópticos, ya saben, verdes, dorados, carmesí, púrpuras, azules, entre otros, pero en esos tiempo los dos colores distintivos eran el azul y el rojo.

Azul Autobot, Rojo Decepticon.

Con un leve suspiro, centre mi atención en él retirando el Visor, revelando el carmesí tan similar al del lente, que lo recubría, se que sería más lógico vestir uno azul pero me encantaba retar a los que negaban mi origen y ese era el mejor método.

-¿Qué RAYOS?- Exclamo el mecha confundido.

-¿Quiénes son tus creadores?- Pregunta molesto.

-Mire no lo se- Lo único que me interesa es que me asigne algún lado y listo. Nuevamente esos sentimientos se reflejaban en la posición de las puertas, revelando la irritación que en realidad sentía.

-No me levantes la voz jovencito- Replico el supervisor.

-Entonces usted tampoco diga incoherencias- Exclame frustrado

Como dije, en ese entonces mi temperamento era explosivo.

Para no hacer el cuento largo mi día termino con una visita al área de castigo. Ahora que lo pienso, no era muy diferente a esto, aunque si estaba más limpio y un poco más iluminado.

Se que no fue un buen comienzo, pero a pesar de esos problemas, yo apreciaba ser un Autobot, creía firmemente en que mi propósito sería útil y a diferencia de lo que él pensaba, me agradaba no ser un modelo aéreo.

……………………….

El sonido de algunos quejidos me hacen salir de esas memorias para traerme a la realidad. Al parecer hay un nuevo prisionero en la sección, debe ser importante si esta aquí, un asesino quizá… o tal vez un comandante Decepticon.

El guardia encierra al prisionero para alejarse con velocidad, pasa al lado de mi celda deteniéndose por un momento.

-Debes ser feliz, ya tienes a uno de tu calaña cerca- Comenta con esa sonrisa burlona. Yo me río para mis adentros al oír su exclamación, el pobre cree que al compararme con los militares me hace menos, que tonto- Pienso sin responder.

-Nos veremos en tu ejecución- Continua.

-Pensé que los Autobots no recurrían a esos métodos- Dije al fin mirando hacia otra dirección con actitud despreocupada -Lo olvide era el verdadero Prime el que no recurría a esos métodos, no ese Mecha infantil al que llamas líder

-Mira tu- Gruño el guardia mostrando su puño con impotencia al otro lado de la reja -Tú eres un Autobot, y él es tu líder te guste o no, es el nuevo guardián de la matriz y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber- Dice con el enojo claro en su voz.

-Mejor Decepticon que eso- Le digo cruzando mis brazos.

-Eres basura- Afirma con odio.

-Pero no soy un hipócrita, al menos yo si hablo con la verdad- Finalizo sintiendo el enojo emanar de él.

-Sin embargo a pesar de lo mucho que estoy disfrutando de esta charla, creo que voy a descansar un poco, ya vez, las ventajas de no tener nada que hacer- Continuo caminando hacia la plancha de recarga.

El gruñe antes de alejarse, -Es todo un arte, en definitiva –Me digo orgulloso de no haber perdido mi toque.

-je, je, je, debo admitir que realmente lo hiciste perder la cordura- Escucho la voz de mi nuevo compañero de Celdas.

-Gracias por el cumplido- Contesto al momento.

-Tal vez no sea tan aburrido aquí después de todo- Prosigue la voz un poco más cerca. El prisionero se levanta caminando hacia los barrotes energizados de su lado, la oscuridad disminuye revelando la figura de ese Triplecon Decepticon.

-¿Cuál era su nombre? Blitzwing, si eso creo- Pensé analizando su forma.

-Eres extraño para ser un Autobot- Comenta.

-Espero sea un cumplido- Respondo con tranquilidad, mientras el observa mi forma pensativo. Un estilo estándar, similar al del fallecido táctico y el francotirador que combatieron en la tierra, aunque con notables diferencias.

Mis cromas predominantes son el negro y el rojo, contenido en esos ópticos carmesí. Definitivamente no son los colores favoritos para los miembros de mi fracción.

-Lo fue- Dice sentándose en el piso.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí Blitzwing?- Pregunte tranquilamente.

-Fui capturado por Autobots cuando trataba de Huir de los Decepticons- Comento con un toque de resentimiento en su voz, leve, pero perceptible.

-Ya veo-Conteste sin saber que decir. Lo entendía, él era visto como un traidor por los suyos, por haber ayudado a los Autobots a salvar Cybertron de los Quintensons, yo se que su líder actual Galvatron esta loco y es por esto que muchos así como él han desertado de sus filas. Desafortunadamente Rodimus no es Optimus, dándole la espalda aquellos que desean una segunda oportunidad. ¿Dónde quedaron esos valores por los que tanto peleamos?, no son más que una sombra del pasado, enterrados junto con el recuerdo de nuestro verdadero líder.

-Te comprendo- Dije sin pensar. El vuelve a enfocar su atención en mi figura antes de responder.

-Tú eres uno de ellos ¿Cierto?, De los que trato de matar al nuevo prime- Dice.

Debo admitir que es directo, pero supongo que debe ser común para los suyos.

-No lo negaré, yo soy quien pronuncio el Talión, responsable de los sucesos que aterrorizaron a los Autobots estos últimos Ciclos-Conteste adoptando la misma posición que él.

-Su gesto lleno de curiosidad me hace sentir un poco incomodo, al parecer no podía creer que alguno de nosotros fuese capaz de situaciones así, pero ahora…-

-¿Por qué¿Por qué traicionar así a los tuyos¿Por qué cazar a su líder y amigos cercanos?- Pregunta al momento.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar- Confirme, -¿Por qué haces las cosas¿Qué te motivo a traicionar a los tuyos?, finalmente ustedes hubiesen ganado, aunque el planeta se hubiera perdido también no importa; ustedes viven en Charr- Respondí analizando su reacción.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Contesta enfocando el piso del pasillo que divide nuestras celdas.

El silencio vuelve al lugar, excepto por algunos gritos lejanos, de algún otro prisionero, lo que me lleva a pensar en esos amigos que deje atrás.

Por un momento el Triplecon deja de ser importante, mientras la preocupación por mi comandante y aliados se hace presente. Por Adannos quien termino inmiscuido en este plan sin querer. No podía evitar sentir un toque de culpabilidad al recordar la mirada que me dio el día que nos despedimos.

-Antes de que te pararas a la mitad del pasillo amenazando a Prime con tu propio rifle- Me reproche. Una tontería quizá, pero la única opción en el momento.

-¿Dónde estarán¿Habrán sido descubiertos¿Habrán escapado?- La incertidumbre es grande, cazando mis pensamientos. Preocupándome.

-Solo han sido un par de ciclos, aún pueden ser detectados- Pienso, pero de inmediato trato de enfocar mi atención en algo más volviendo al Decepticon cautivo.

-Te diré algo, si tu me dices "Tu versión de la historia, yo te daré la mía" - Comente atrayendo la atención de Blitzwing.

-Ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer- Me dice, -Seria bueno tener alguien con quien hablar- Continua

-Perfecto¿Quién comienza?-

……………………….

De este modo ambos comenzamos a compartir esas experiencias que nos llevaron a terminar en ese lugar, nuestro nuevo hogar, hasta que una sentencia sea asignada.

Nuestro refugió temporal.

Una celda fría.

…………………………………


	2. Puntos de Vista

Capítulo 2

Puntos de Vista.

Notas del autor: ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

……………………………………..

- ¿Cómo iniciar?, se que él conoce el significado de traición mejor que cualquiera de los que reposamos en estas celdas. Aunque tal vez no sea igual a la que nosotros conocimos. ¿Porqué?, no lo digo porque no tenga el mismo valor, si no porque su manera de pensar. De ver las cosas es completamente diferente a la nuestra.

-Yo lo hice por Honor- Comente finalmente.

Su forma purpúrea y Blanca denotaban los maltratos de esos breves encuentros, mientras sus ópticos rojizos se enfocaban en esas barras energizadas.

Un momento pasó antes de obtener su respuesta. Yo le observaba con tranquilidad, analizando cada movimiento, cada gesto, tratando de leer lo que pasaba por ese procesador en esos instantes.

Somos un par de traidores para nuestras fracciones, pero en realidad somos más fieles que cualquiera de los que nos acusan de lo contrario.

-Supervivencia, tal vez- Contesta dudoso.

¿No sabes que te motivo a defender tu hogar?, Se que Charr es su destino, pero no es el planeta que nos vio nacer. No importa que tan grandiosos sean otros mundos Cybertron siempre será nuestro origen real.

-Tu supervivencia, o la de este mundo- Enfatice.

El me miro al escuchar esa frase. Era raro para un Decepticon aceptar que hay otras cosas importantes aparte de tu propia seguridad. Esa decisión salvo un planeta; pero destruyo toda oportunidad de seguir con vida o libre.

Negó levemente con la cabeza antes de darme la espalda. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado directo para su gusto o podría ser que ni siquiera él conoce del todo la respuesta a esas preguntas.

-Me negué aceptar que nuestro destino era morir en ese lugar- Comente levemente trayendo a la mente las escenas de esa congruente batalla.

El posiblemente no comprenda todo desde mi punto de vista; pero si voy a morir sólo, de menos compartiré la otra cara de la historia. La que contiene el dolor de mis aliados, la decepción de mis compañeros, La frustración de mi comandante.

La que enmarca el significado real de la Traición

-Mi unidad avanzaba solitaria hacia un punto sin regreso- Exclame obteniendo su atención nuevamente. El Triplecon esperaba ansioso el resto de ese cuento, intrigado; dispuesto a escuchar las palabras de un condenado consiente de que quizá fuese el único que conocería toda la verdad.

-El punto de avance era T-D, un sitio temido por la mayoría de las tropas terrestres; un lugar ocupado completamente por Decepticons- Proseguí haciendo una breve pausa. –Sin ofender, hay cosas que tal vez no te agraden del todo. Pero debemos tomar en cuenta que en ese momento éramos enemigos mortales-Aclaré.

Blitzwing sonrío al escuchar el comentario. –Hay cosas que nunca cambian, cosas que te definen como Autobot, tal vez sea parte de tu programación- Afirmo cruzando sus brazos.

-Sólo ustedes se disculpan por esas perdidas en batalla o por el sentir del rival- Comento haciendo un ademán con su mano para indicarme que continuara.

-Tal vez tienes razón- Respondí volviendo a lo mío.

………………………..

El grupo prosiguió conforme las órdenes, nuestro comandante Avalanche había tenido una larga plática con Optimus Prime antes de esa fatídica misión.

Ninguno de nosotros conocía nada acerca de lo que ambos hablaron, pero mi líder se mostraba orgulloso con esa decisión impresa en su mirada. Una que todos respetábamos sin importar la situación.

Sonreí al recordar ese brillo carmesí tan singular que le marcaba, él al igual que yo, llevaba consigo la misma maldición con esos ópticos. Era genial observar la cara de sus rivales, al percatarse de un Autobot con esa clase de características tan ajenas, o de los otros oficiales cuando llegaban a felicitar al guerrero victorioso percatándose de esos detalles. Los estereotipos son malos; pero aún seres tan "Magnánimos" como los Autobots, tienen sus detalles.

El punto era que el grupo admiraba esa determinación, inspirándonos a seguir adelante, a pesar del peligro que acechaba.

-En esos tiempos yo ocupaba el puesto de segundo bajo su mando. Me encargaba de los planes tácticos mientras él fijaba el resto de los detalles. En esos tiempos mi héroe era Prowl, ese mecha era todo lo que deseaba alcanzar en mi carrera, por lo que me esforcé por ocupar ese lugar a pesar de todo- Dije notando ese aire de curiosidad en el triplecon.

Supongo que jamás se intereso en conocer la manera de pensar de sus rivales, por lo que ese sentido de admiración le era un poco ajeno. Que más da; son solo suposiciones de mi parte.

-Jamás debes suponer nada- Me dije enfatizando una de esas infinitas lecciones en la academia.

-Volviendo a la historia- Exclame, - La llegada no fue tan complicada como pensamos. El último sitio de guardia aún estaba en manos Autobot. Aunque los alrededores eran sumamente peligrosos.

-Recuerdo haber pensado un par de estrategias mientras observaba el terreno trazando mapas con detalles exactos. Debíamos aprovechar todo lo que teníamos a mano como una herramienta a nuestro favor. Debíamos conocer cada ángulo con práctica para evitar sorpresas. Debo admitir que esa parte era la más tediosa y aburrida del trabajo, pero necesaria.

-Uno de mis amigos más cercanos, Impulse me acompañaba como guardia cada vez que salía a esos recorridos. Honestamente se que odiaba esa actividad, pero era uno de los pocos momentos en los que teníamos toda libertad para hablar de lo que fuese, o es probable que se ofreciera nada más para hacer mi tiempo miserable con sus temas poco interesantes- Afirme.

-Siempre fue un buen compañero, a pesar de todo- Pensé.

-Fue justo en ese primer viaje que nos percatamos de que algo andaba mal. Después de circular un rato de modo silencioso. Notamos esa falta de actividad del área. Se que en la guerra eso debe ser normal para un campo de batalla constante, pero esta vez era diferente, no si fue el ambiente o algo más; pero la presión se hacia presente alrededor de nuestras formas. Ya sabes, cuando tienes esa sensación de que alguien te observa fijamente.

Blitzwin conocía esas coordenadas, uno de los puntos que ambas fracciones disputaban constantemente, aunque el tiempo dicto una victoria a su favor. Los archivos no decían mucho, pero aseguraban que había sido una batalla digna de admirarse.

Los puntos de vista de cada lado son tan diferentes. Pero al mismo tiempo excitantes.

-Aunque de seguro tu sabes que no era sólo la sensación- Argumento el Autobot. –El lugar estaba rodeado por sekkers, rivales dignos de temer- Prosiguió.

-Ambos comprendimos lo que estaba sucediendo, los Autobots no habían mantenido el control después del todo, era sólo una fachada para atraer a otras unidades y acabarlas sin piedad, lo que reafirmaría su posición, apoderándose por completo de una zona más.

-Desafortunadamente nosotros éramos esas unidades.-

Mis palabras murieron al momento. Esos sentimientos de angustia regresaron a mi ser, esa fue la última vez que vería a la mayoría de sus compañeros con vida.

-Los refuerzos llegarán- Aseguraban, -Saliendo al campo para ganar más tiempo para el resto de las tropas.

-Que ilusos fuimos-

………………………….

De momento el relato fue interrumpido con la llegada de otro guardia, al parecer el primero con el que hable decidió cambiar con otra de las unidades, probablemente cansado de escuchar mis argumentos.

No pude evitar sentir un poco de orgullo en ese acto.

El Decepticon por su parte noto el mismo detalle ampliando su sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Oye tú- Llamo obteniendo una rápida mirada del guardia.- ¿Dónde esta tu amigo?- Prosiguió

El Autobot le observo fríamente tratando de ignorarnos.

-Creo que no esta de humor para platicar con el enemigo- Replique, siguiéndole el juego al triplecon.

No podríamos seguir con la historia si teníamos audiencia.

-Espera…- Contesto en tono pensativo. -Entonces tú eres el enemigo- Señalo el Mig purpúreo, porque tú puedes ser el Autobot, pero tú traicionaste a la fracción que representas; como yo, aunque al ser traidor para mi fracción yo sería el aliado, aunque tú seas el que viste el símbolo de los chicos buenos. ¿Cierto?- Continuo probando la paciencia del recién llegado.

-Pero tu aseguras seguir siendo Decepticon y yo Autobot, por lo que ambos somos aliados y enemigos- Afirme con el mismo tono.

-Por consiguiente- Dije

-Eso explica porque no habla con ninguno de los dos- Finalizo el tanque / jet.

El joven guardia, tan sólo suspiro con un aire de desesperación arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado el cambio con su compañero.

Ambos reímos al notar esos gestos de arrepentimiento en su forma. Mal por él; por que apenas estábamos comenzando…

……………………………………

El resto de la tarde paso velozmente. Un día más antes del final. La espera terminaría pronto. Al menos esa era mi esperanza. Aunque por el momento era divertido convivir con el triplecon ambos descubrimos ciertas situaciones similares creando una extraña pero entretenida interacción entre ambos.

-Si en mis días en la academia, alguien me hubiese dicho que iba a terminar de ese modo platicando con un Decepticon seguramente me habría burlado de él.

Que irónico es el mundo.

………………………………………………..

Notas del autor: Un fic dedicado a Tavata y Fantasía de un ángel, también agradezco tu apoyo Ceniza, me alegra que el fic te agrade.


	3. Impulse

Capitulo 3

Impulse

Notas del Autor: SI desean conocer a Impulse u otro de los personajes que aparecen en este fic, solo revisen Homepage en mi ficha de autor, en la imágenes referentes a Talion. Gracias.

…………………………………………………

El siguiente ciclo comenzó como siempre. El cambio de guardia, las raciones del día… Ya saben todo eso que hace de esos lugares lo que son. Un enorme grupo de rutinas aburridas.

Mi compañero despertó preparándose para ingerir su energon. Por la manera en la que observaba su porción, podía decir que realmente disfrutaba del mismo.

Era comprensible, su vida en Charr no había sido amable, el alimento escaseaba en el planetoide. O eso escuche. Para ser honesto no me preocupaba mucho por esas situaciones en ese momento. Pues otra idea se había apoderado de mi persona, la que me trajo aquí finalmente.

-No es mucho, pero es puro y eso es más que suficiente- Escuche la oración desde su celda.

-Supongo- Replique sentándome del lado más cercano para apreciar mejor su forma.

-¿Seguirás con la historia?- Pregunto rápidamente.

-Yo he hablado mucho, ¿No crees que seria bueno oír algo de tu parte?- Le cuestione recargando mis puertas contra el muro. La falta de movilidad en la celda hacía que dolieran constantemente, exigiendo más espacio.

Que mal que eso no fuese posible en absoluto.

Tienes razón, pero debo admitir que es interesante oír la historia contada desde el punto de vista de un Autobot renegado. Además seamos realistas, por el transcurso de la situación diría que yo tengo un poco más de tiempo disponible- Afirmo.

Era cierto. Yo tenía los ciclos contados, mi condena había sido pronunciada, y sólo quedaba esperar con paciencia a que llegase el momento estipulado. Baje mi mirada enfocando el piso bajo mi figura. Mi sombra ennegrecía su superficie, el cual mostraba algunos trazos incoherentes en él.

-¿Cuántos habrían estado en situaciones similares esperando el final?- Me pregunte sin decir nada. –Nosotros no somos unos salvajes asesinos, al menos eso quería creer, debía hacerlo por mi propio bien.

-Oye, si dije algo… bueno si no deseas hablar esta bien- Susurro el triplecon, lo que causo una contestación muy a mi estilo, algo que no puedo evitar. Simplemente siempre he sido de ese modo.

-¿Acaso el malvado Decepticon tiene pena del Autobot?- Respondí – Vaya honor- Proseguí sonriendo abiertamente, con ese toque de sarcasmo en cada palabra emitida.

Afortunadamente Blitzwing no era de los que se ofendían fácilmente, es más; parecía disfrutar esa clase de comentarios, aceptándolos sin problemas.

-Ya vez, soy amable después de todo, pero será mejor que no te atrevas a revelar eso a nadie- Contesto adoptando un gesto retador.

-Je, je, je, prometo no decir nada, me llevare el secreto a la tumba- Comente volviendo la atención al muro que reposaba frente a mí.

-Que patético- Pensé apenado de mi comportamiento. Ahora bromeaba con esa situación tratando de hacer como si no me importará. Pero de verdad que lo hacía, me importaba el no saber que había sucedido con mi comandante y amigos, el partir sin saber nada de ellos, o de que ellos jamás supiesen lo que sucedió al final.

-En realidad…- Dijo el triplecon con un toque más serio. –Entiendo tu sentir, si yo estuviese con los míos seguramente estaría esperando una lenta y dolorosa muerte, algo que es un destino seguro si llegan a encontrarme- Exclamo.

-Lamento escuchar eso, hiciste lo correcto a pesar de todo, que nadie te haga creer lo contrario- Asegure sin moverme.

Ahí estábamos los dos, un par de prisioneros platicando como si fuésemos los mejores camaradas, rivales al estar lejos de esos muros. Pero esas situaciones son las que unen fronteras.

Es gracioso escuchar eso del procesador vocal de mi enemigo- Afirmo recostándose en el piso, para admirar el techo con ansiedad.

-He escuchado por ahí que los voladores son claustrofóbicos, no se si sea cierto o si esto se aplique a un triplecon- Comente haciendo plática.

-Hmmm, tal vez un poco- Replico, si estas el tiempo suficiente. Al menos tenemos más resistencia que los sekeer, ellos si que enloquecen después de un rato- Río para si. Probablemente con el recuerdo de alguna situación afín.

-Eso no evita que extrañe las alturas, no hay como sentir la libertad del vuelo, es algo indescriptible- Continuo levantando su mano mientras trazaba una trayectoria como si realmente estuviese afuera, lejos de aquel lugar.

-Debe ser agradable- Respondí admirando ese gesto soñador que acompañaba al tema.

-Lo es- Replico bajando su mano para colocar su cabeza sobre ellas.

-Ahora, el correr a altas velocidades debe ser algo parecido, yo tengo una figura alterna terrestre. Pero un tanque no es muy veloz que digamos- Exclamo

-Si… bueno es entretenido, era divertido correr sintiendo esa variedad de texturas bajo las llantas. Cada terreno es tan distinto, pero creo que jamás aprecie la velocidad como Impulse. Él si que vivía para esas situaciones- Proseguí la platica reviviendo la imagen de ese alegre impala.

-Él es quien te acompaño en esa salida, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto el Decepticon. -¿esta muerto?-

Suspire levemente antes de contestar. La verdad es que desconocía la respuesta, la última vez que lo vi estaba bien. Pero tanto él como el comandante tenían sus propios problemas. Al menos Adannos logro pasar desapercibido.

-No lo se- Confirme mirando a mi acompañante.

-Perdí todo contacto cuando me trajeron a este lugar, aunque conociéndolo debe andar por ahí buscando problemas o disfrutando de alguna carrera- Afirme.

-Suena como busca Hiperactivo- Le escuche decir.

-Es algo impulsivo, eso si. Creo que su creador lo nombro correctamente después de todo- Dije.

-Dime como es, tal vez lo haya conocido en batalla o haya oído de él- Respondió enfocando su atención en mi celda.

-Es algo problemático, pero la mayoría de las bromas se quedaban en el escuadrón, aún así existieron ocasiones en las que sus ideas nos metieron en uno que otro problema- Comente recordando.

(flashback)

……………………………….

Estaba de pie en los cuarteles de la unidad, mientras él se entretenía con esos instrumentos musicales terrestres o al menos algo parecido. Creo que uso los esquemas de uno para hacer una versión personal. Un proyecto que robaba la mayoría de sus descansos en esos tiempos.

-Veo que sigues con esa cosa- Comente tomando asiento a su lado.

-Yep- Fue su respuesta mientras continuaba moviendo los dispositivos que fijaban las cuerdas a la superficie metálica.

-Intento obtener las notas adecuadas- Prosiguió –Es difícil pero lo lograré, es maravilloso que Optimus haya enviado esas muestras terrestres, honestamente no se como pudimos vivir tanto tiempo sin conocer esta clase de sonidos- Confirmo emocionado.

-Aja- Fue todo lo que podía contestar.

-Espera a que termine para que escuches mi nueva canción- Finalizo colocando el instrumento en posición.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- Pensé, tenía que preparar mis receptores de audio para soportar su escándalo, cuando una idea me hizo evitar la tortura.

-¿Ya tienes tu camuflaje terrestre?- Le cuestione notando los cambios en su armadura. El croma azul metálico de siempre relucía con fuerza, pero ahora la armadura mostraba elementos más cuadrados, hasta cierto punto rudos. Agresivos.

-Yeah, ¿Qué te parece?, es excelente ¿Verdad?- Contesto olvidando su instrumento de tortura, para levantarse y girar mostrando todos los cambios.

-Es lo máximo, uno de esos Muscle car Americanos, al menos ese es el término, y aún no has visto su figura real- Continuo con emoción.

-¿Que es un Muscle car?- Pregunte; lo que congelo toda acción de su parte, mientras sus ópticos relucían con incredulidad.

-¿No has leído la información que te envié?- Reclamo algo ofendido

-Bueno yo…- Comencé, pero él me interrumpió sacando un par de data pads. –Incluso elegí uno para ti y de hecho es un auto muy famoso- Exclamo mostrándome infinidad de fotos, antes de sacar algunos discos…

-Se llama como tu- río.

Grave error haber hecho esa pregunta. Genial Kitt, ahora estarás atorado aquí hasta quien sabe cuando.

-¿Dónde esta Avalanche cuando se le necesita?- Me pregunte en voz alta.

-Si también tengo algunos modelos para él, pero mira este es el que elegí para ti- Murmuro Impulse haciendo caso omiso de la verdadera razón del comentario. Después de tratarnos tanto tiempo, sabía como evadirme con facilidad.

………………………….

Blitzwing continuo observando, esperaba más información acerca de este interesante personaje después de todo.

No me molestaba platicar de mi amigo, después de todo debo admirarle esa habilidad que poseía para evadirme, imagino que había nacido con eso.

Esos temas me hacían alejarme de esa situación, regresándome a situaciones más agradables, las cuales ansiaba recuperar. Pero como todo lo bueno, dura poco, pero se queda en tu chispa para siempre.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- Pregunto el Decepticon

-¿Realmente te interesa?- Replique con otra pregunta.

-Estoy tratando de descifrar ¿Qué es lo que nos hace tan diferentes?- Comento

Puedo aceptar eso.

-Creo que será el último en escuchar estas palabras de mi persona. Serás el único que conozca mi verdad- Afirme.

No tenía nada que perder, pronto me marcharía y al menos un ser conocería lo que esta chispa guardo durante tanto tiempo. Que importa que sea un Decepticon, él también es un Cybertroniano.

Como yo.

……………………………………

El impala y yo teníamos historia juntos, nos conocimos poco después de la ceremonia de asignación, él era un modelo terrestre también, ambos esperábamos la decisión final de nuestro nuevo propósito en la vida. Después del fiasco con el supervisor, así como del tiempo en detención, fui enviado a la oficina principal para mi asignación real.

Ahí en ese lugar conocí a Impulse, el esperaba los resultados al igual que yo.

Los dos estábamos sentados en esa habitación, uno al lado del otro. Recuerdo que Impulse estaba terriblemente desesperado y aburrido, se distraía con facilidad mientras jugueteaba con todo lo que podía encontrar, cuando su atención se poso en mi figura. Me esforcé por ignorarle desviando mi mirada, pero él parecía inmune a esos detalles.

Comenzó a tantear mis puertas con curiosidad.

-Je,je,je, es gracioso- Susurro.

Lo mire levantando levemente la extremidad para que la soltara.

-Y si las mueves- Prosiguió con más intriga.

-No, solo fue tu imaginación- Conteste exasperado por su actitud infantil.

-Yo se que la moviste- Rió. Obteniendo un gesto de ¿Acaso eres retardado? De mi parte, pero lo ignoro.

-Por cierto soy Impulse, un placer conocerte- Exclamo ofreciendo su mano.

-Que placer conocer alguien tan agradable e inteligente- Respondí sin tomar su mano.

-¿Verdad que si?- Afirmo volviendo a su exploración, lo que me hizo desesperar.

Me levante rápidamente para sentarme al otro lado del cuarto, tratando de alejarme de ese molesto ser.

-Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué los diseños como el tuyo tienen esas cosas de ese modo?, ¿No les estorban?, ¿Acaso sirven para algo?, digo… porque no vuelan, pero aún así pueden moverlas, y…- Comenzó su balbuceo.

-Maldición- Fue todo lo que pude pensar.

No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero agradecí a Primus cuando el jefe de la oficina salio, para darnos una audiencia con Prime, él sería el encargado de asignarnos posición.

-Esa fue la primera vez que conocí a Optimus Prime- Exclame con un leve toque de admiración.

El triplecon interrumpió al momento, antes de que siguiese con mi relato.

-Pero, si lo odiabas tanto ¿Cómo terminaron siendo tan buenos amigos?- Exclamo.

-Después de esa audiencia, ambos fuimos transferidos a la misma academia, yo no era el Autobot mas querido del lugar, adivinaras las razones, pero él siempre me hablaba como si nada. A pesar de que siempre me esforzaba por ignorarlo o huir de su presencia.

Creo que lo veía como un juego, finalmente ambos aprendimos a llevarnos bien a pesar de las diferencias -Conteste sintiéndome un poco mejor.

Ese relato me había ayudado un poco.

-Yo también tengo o mejor dicho tuve buenos amigos, a pesar de lo que piensen, los Decepticons también socializamos, a nuestra manera claro, pero no somos tan solitarios como creen- Revelo el triplecon.

-Aunque tendemos andar con aquellos que son de diseños similares, ya sabes, triplecon con triplecon, sekeer con sekeer, todo eso- Afirmo el tanque / jet.

Este era un nuevo papel que desconocía de mi compañero, por lo que preste atención a esas palabras. Perdiéndome en esos breves momentos, olvidando esa terrible realidad.

El guardia llegaría pronto, pero… aún quedaba un poco de tiempo.

Como dije antes esto eran rutinas e itinerarios.

…………………………………………

Notas del Autor: Agradezco sus comentarios: Ceniza mil gracias por tus reviews, me alegra que podamos comunicarnos al menos de ese modo.

Tavata: Que bueno que te caigan bien estos personajes, no existirían de no ser por la idea que tuviste.

Fantasía: Que bueno que continuas acompañándonos en esta aventura.

Arken elf.


	4. La guerra Avalache

Capítulo 4

La guerra "Avalanche"

Notas del Autor: Thanks por los buenos deseos y comentarios, me alegra que les agraden estos personajes. Siempre es bueno conocer un poco más acerca de la vida de otros. Siempre es una historia interesante ya sea para contar o escuchar.

………………………………………..

Debo admitir que los últimos ciclos fueron buenos. El tener esa presencia cercana, me ha hecho salir de ese modo defensivo poco a poco. Me ha ayudado aceptar el destino y dejar de preocuparme por lo que vendrá. No es bueno desperdiciar el momento que queda.

-Veo que te levantaste temprano –Escucho la voz del triplecon.

-Están retrasados con el desayuno- Murmure

-Esta bien, puedo esperar, no es que vaya a ir algún lado- Respondió optando por recargarse en el muro, como yo acostumbraba.

-¿Entonces?- Exclamo observándome

-Entonces… -Repetí tratando de ignorar la pregunta, disfrutando de esos breves momentos.

-¿De que hablaremos hoy?- Continuo.

Sonreí al escuchar sus palabras, sonaban interesantes después de todo.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar hoy?- Le cuestione

-No se. Hmmmm…Háblame sobre tu comandante Avalanche, lo mencionaste un par de veces y por alguna razón el nombre se me hace familiar.

-No me extrañaría, Avalanche es un diestro guerrero que se ha mantenido activo desde el inicio de la guerra- Confirme.

-Entonces debe ser realmente bueno- Respondió rozando sus alas con el muro, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda.

-Lo es… muy hábil en el combate con espadas- Comente –Cuando lo conocí, él ya era todo un experto, la guerra no tenia mucho de haber iniciado. Aún existían ciudades en pie e intactas-Afirme, notando el gesto de Blitzwing.

-Descuida, no hay rencores, no es como si tu hubieses destruido todo personalmente; además en la guerra siempre hay perdidas- Le asegure.

-Supongo- Fue su respuesta.

-Avalanche…Creo que lo que más me impacto fue la fe que tenía en sus ideales. Sobre todo para alguien como yo que hacia las cosas por hacerlas, al menos era así en esos tiempos.

…………………………….

La guerra había comenzado, muchos mechas huían de sus hogares buscando refugio en puntos "Supuestamente seguros".

Dos fuerzas se levantaron en armas.

La primera defendía la libertad y estilo de vida actual. La segunda deseaba cambiar las reglas a su estilo, con la propuesta de un futuro más prometedor para su fracción. Enfatizando las divisiones entre Decepticons y Autobots.

¿Quién habría imaginado algo así?, Cybertronianos contra Cybertronianos, era ilógico a la vista de muchos. Pero tan real como nuestra mera existencia.

En esos tiempos, muchos de nosotros nos unimos a esta armada para no ser un número más en las listas, de menos si moríamos sería defendiendo esos ideales que nos marcaban como lo que éramos.

Autobots.

Fue ahí donde lo conocí, otro mecha bastante singular, con esas gigantescas espadas en su espalda y esa mirada carmesí tan fría como la de cualquier Decepticon. Oh si, él también experimentaba el mismo problema que yo; tal vez eso fue lo que despertó esa afinidad de mi parte, sin embargo la rudeza tras esos ópticos era poco común entre nuestras filas. Recuerdo que en ese entonces los rumores comenzaban a convertirse en la única distracción real, los mismos que aseguraban que él había sido un Decepticon antes de unirse a los Autobots. Algo que de inmediato rechacé. Su diseño era Autobot, sus creencias eran Autobot, y aunque el resto afirmará que no existía verdadera bondad en esa chispa descubrí que era todo lo contrario.

-Solo vivía cargando sobre su ser los mismos conflictos que yo, debido a esos absurdos estándares que parecían haber impuesto los nuestros- Comente recordando la bondad tras esas fachada.

-Un guerrero honorable, quien siempre peleo por esos conceptos, alguien que no pensaría dos veces en sacrificarse por ese ideal- Proseguí obteniendo un toque serio de parte de mi compañero de celda. Es posible que ellos jamás pensasen en realizar algo así; después de todo su mera supervivencia parecía estar sobre todo lo demás; pero eran un ejército y esos valores debían estar por ahí. Enterrados en lo más profundo de esa programación.

-Esa devoción, es difícil de encontrar- Susurro Blitzwing al fin, con un tono pensativo.

Yo asentí al oírlo. Era verdad, una actitud vista en muy pocos. Por un momento un sentimiento de tristeza embargo a mi persona, mientras imaginaba lo que debía estar sucediendo, -¿Qué pensaría Avalanche en este momento?, ¿Dónde estará actualmente? ¿Habrá salido ileso?, El es un ser decidido que no se detendrá hasta cumplir con su promesa, pero el hecho de que Rodimus continué con vida después de estos Ciclos y que mi condena se haya anunciado sólo me hace suponer lo peor.

-Se que he perdido toda comunicación con ellos, no tengo idea de donde estén o lo que hayan hecho. Ni siquiera se si están vivos- Susurre para mis adentros. Por alguna razón tenía la idea de que jamás volveríamos a encontrarnos. Sólo esperaba que no fuesen nada más que dudas sin fundamento. Erróneas.

-Pero desafortunadamente casi nunca me equivoco en esa clase de cosas- Finalice mirando al Triplecon.

………………………………..

Por un momento toda charla o plática parecía haberse desvanecido. Kitt no quería continuar, con delicadeza rozo el muro de aquella prisión, su última morada.

-Yo sabía lo que hacía cuando sucedió, siempre estuve conciente de lo que pasaría, es más lo veía como una realidad- Susurro, recordando el rostro de sus amigos quienes al igual que él se mantuvieron firmes en su decisión. Pero la vida jamás había sido justa para ellos.

-El debía…el debía finalizar el juramento- Se escucho su voz, -El debía cobrar chisa por chispa- Continuo, pero parece ser que fallo- Finalizo dando la espalda a su compañero Decepticon.

……………………………….

Kitt…

-Yo alguna vez le pregunte que haría al encontrarlo, él fue directo en su respuesta, pero ahora siento que debí decir algo más-

-Tal vez cambio de opinión- Escuche la voz del triplecon, -Si… el único que escuchará esta historia, que conocerá lo que un humilde guerrero de la fracción contraria pudo vivir en esos tiempos de guerra y que lo hizo iniciar esa supuesta traición.

-No, él jamás haría eso- Aseguré. Iría contra sus principios- Continué

-Cuando me asignaron a su unidad nuestra relación como líder y subordinado era fría, se apegaba estrictamente a las normas del manual, él era demasiado apasionado con la responsabilidad, yo simplemente trataba de ignorarla igual que a todo lo demás. Aunque creo que él jamás se dio por vencido. Siempre aseguro que tenia un historial el cual reflejaba eficiencia en el desempeño de mis labores, no era el mejor, pero había potencial, sólo era cuestión de sacarlo a flote, algo que nadie quiso intentar después de un tiempo, y para mí, mientras sobreviviera para ver otro día era más que suficiente. Pero no él, quien se enterco en extraer esas habilidades.

-Me llevaría demasiado tiempo si me dedicara a platicar con exactitud cada situación vivida, pero… hay una experiencia en particular que no puedo olvidar- Exclame haciendo a un lado por un instante esa angustia que me embargaba.

(Flashback)

…………………………………………

La batalla era difícil, la unidad avanzo entre los restos de la cuidad, nuestro último campo de batalla, debíamos rescatar a los sobrevivientes del ataque, pero no fue fácil, pues el enemigo continuaba atacando, arrasando con lo poco que aún quedaba en pie frente a nosotros.

Yo sabía que una incursión más sería inútil, sacrificar a más por menos era ridículo y poco práctico, por lo que opté por sugerir una retirada estratégica mientras hubiese tiempo suficiente.

-Debemos retroceder- Comente mostrando algunas gráficas que respaldaban mi decisión, una que sonaba cruel pero real.

-No- Fue su tajante respuesta mientras caminaba dando más instrucciones al resto del escuadrón.

-¿Perdón?- Respondí con un toque de enojo en mi voz, -¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que no sin siquiera mirar las estadísticas que le mostraba?, Esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía, siempre ignorando toda palabra en el campo de batalla concentrándose en sus propias alocadas estrategas. Maldición mi trabajo era planear esos movimientos sugerentes, pero él ni siquiera los veía, mi paciencia llego al limite, por una vez en mi vida fui yo quien deseo ser transferido, algo que de igual manera requerí pero se mantuvo negándolo. Resignado me aproxime nuevamente decidido a conocer la verdad tras sus actos.

-¿Por qué se empeña en tenerme en sus filas cuando mi trabajo es inútil?- Le pregunte con enojo.

Avalanche me miro, pero momentos después regreso la atención a su transmisor.

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza al verme ignorado nuevamente. Sabía que había escuchado, pero supongo que tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Di la vuelta tomando mi rifle dirigiéndome al campo abierto, tenía otra labor que atender.

-Kitt- Escuche su voz lo que me hizo detenerme para escuchar sus palabras, -¿Respondería a mis dudas, ¿Al fin después de todo? De inmediato di vuelta esperando escuchar el resto.

-Quiero que asegures el perímetro sur, tenemos reporte de dos sobrevivientes más y no pienso irme sabiendo que pude ayudar a alguien- Ordeno empuñando sus espadas.

-¿Adonde ira usted?- Le cuestione algo decepcionado al percatarme de que no había prestado atención a mi pregunta.

-Yo avanzare por tierra- Respondió girando las armas suavemente.

-Un momento, ¿Usted ira sólo?; Había escuchado de lapsos de locura, pero la ridiculez no entra en ninguno de ellos- Le reproche ignorando el termino de insubordinación que resalto en mi procesador al proclamar tales oraciones contra mi oficial superior.

-Tienes razón,- Me dijo, -Escuche tu reporte, pero no puedo abandonar a un necesitado, sin embargo tus sugerencias han sido adecuadas, por esto permitiré que el resto se retire, Impulse se encargara de que todos evacuen- Hizo una leve pausa, Yo no podía creerlo el iba arriesgarse de ese modo por mi análisis, -¿En que demonios esta pensando?-Me pregunte, escuchando el resto de su explicación.

-Sin embargo ambos sabemos que esas vidas son nuestra responsabilidad, como oficiales, debemos intervenir, es parte de nuestro deber- Exclamo saliendo del escondite, lanzándose al ataque sin dejarme replicar.

-Genial, genial, ahora usa mis propios argumentos para cerrar mi procesador vocal, para después recalcarme eso del deber; fabuloso, de verdad que feliz soy- Gruñí siguiéndolo, después de todo yo era su apoyo y no podía dejar que su muerte manchara mi expediente de más.

-A quien engaño, el tiene más suerte que nadie de los que he conocido, si alguien morirá hoy seguro seré yo, a causa de mi tonta sugerencia, rayos- Exclame abriendo fuego hacia un par de voladores quienes parecían decididos acabar con el comandante.

-Debo enfatizar que esa misión fue una de las más salvajes que he tenido, por poco nos borran de la faz del planeta varias veces, pero al llegar al objetivo, descubrimos a un par de sparklings en el lugar. Ellos eran los sobrevivientes de los que hablaba, a los que yo me disponía abandonar, su mirada al vernos, al percatarse de los símbolos que vestíamos en la armadura; lleno de esperanza sus ópticos mientras corrían abrazarnos con gratitud.

Avalanche no dijo nada, no me reprocho el error que estaba cometiendo al proponer tal barbaridad, tan sólo se enfoco en que saliéramos con vida. No hubo ni siquiera una mirada de reclamo o un "Ves te lo dije". Tan solo un "Bien hecho Teniente, su estrategia fue útil y no hubo más bajas, sabía que podía contar con usted".

-La culpabilidad me asalto por días, hasta que decidí cambiar, era verdad, estábamos en guerra, no era un juego, había vidas en peligro y era nuestro deber protegerlas a como diera lugar, después de todo ese era el objetivo de nuestra fracción-

Kitt revivió los momentos como si hubiese sido ayer, su gesto mostró ese respeto que sentía por el Ferrari. El que le acompaño en cada misión que cumplían; hasta el Talión.

-Ambos aprendimos a trabajar como equipo, rompimos el hielo, llegamos a ser buenos amigos-

El transam se recargo en el muro levantando la mirada para apreciar la superficie desgastada de la celda.

-Jamás podré olvidar ese momento, definitivamente marco un nuevo rumbo en mi vida- Finalizo suspirando.

Blitzwing no supo que más decir, el no era de los que sentían compasión por situaciones de esa índole, pero para los estándares Autobot, esa acción implicaba más de los que muchos imaginaban. Aunque admitía que se requería mucho valor para incursionar de ese modo en un campo de batalla.

-Un gran guerrero- Susurro atrayendo la atención de su acompañante. –Debe ser un orgullo servir en una unidad así- Continúo

-Si… Supongo. Ustedes seguramente tienen grandes héroes de su lado también, ¿Por qué no me platicas un poco de ellos?- Le cuestiono el Autobot tratando de ignorar ese presentimiento poco usual; él mismo que sintió el día que masacraron a su unidad.

-¿Acaso había sucedido algo malo?...

………………………………

Ese día no hubo visitas de parte de sus carceleros, algo que podía ser considerado raro, pero ellos no lo percibieron como anormal.

Tal vez era otro método para evadir sus constantes argumentos, escapando de esa tortura que ambos enemigos, ahora amigos les daban.

Pobre del guardia asignado a soportar a ese par.

………………………………

Notas del Autor: Gracias Ceniza, que bueno que te agrado el capitulo anterior, en definitiva es algo gracioso como dos seres tan diferentes pueden llegar a ser tan buenos amigos.

Tavata, Thanks por acompañarme en esta aventura .Ya quiero ver el resto de la historia, desde el punto de vista de cierto Ferrari, y será mejor que Sky se comporte o tendrá que compartir espacio con skywarp en charr, ja,ja,ja.

Fantasía, que bueno que te gustan estos personajes, es bueno tener precaución, porque si ciertos seekers se enteran de que te caen bien estos chicos podría haber problemas, más si consideramos a que se dedicaba Kitt.

Atentamente Arken elf.


	5. Un oficial de seguridad

Capítulo 5

Un Oficial de Seguridad "Adannos"

Notas del Autor: Gracias por sus comentarios, Kitt y yo se los agradecemos mucho de verdad que si.

………………………………….

Dos Ciclos más habían pasado, sin visita alguna, ni siquiera el que llevaba el energon.

-No sabía que los Autobots acostumbraban torturar a sus prisioneros de este modo, creo que preferiría una buena golpiza a ser dejado en la oscuridad, con hambre- Comento el triplecon tratando de aligerar su situación.

Kitt no había hecho comentarios desde el relato de su comandante, sumiéndose en esa depresión poco a poco. El Decepticon se sintió un poco mal por eso, el gran error de permitir que alguien te importe, pero después de escuchar todos esos relatos, era imposible no sentirse así.

-No sientas lastima- Escucho el Tanque/Jet distinguiendo el carmesí que envolvía la mirada de ese supuesto enemigo.

-¿Quién dijo que yo sentiría lastima?, - Contesto de inmediato el ser purpúreo tratando de mostrar indignación, pero fallando irremediablemente.

-Es cierto, olvide que eras un Decepticon- Murmuro el deportivo enfocando nuevamente el piso, sus piernas se encontraban encogidas contra su pecho, haciéndolo parecer más pequeño de ser posible.

-Bueno… ¿Y eso es todo?, ¿No hay más que contar en esa historia?- Le cuestiono el triplecon tratando de seguir con la conversación, él también estaba desesperado en esa terrible situación.

-Eso es todo, no hay nada más que contar- Confirmo el auto negro sin moverse.

-Pero no me has dicho nada acerca de esa supuesta traición suya, es…- Argumento Blitzwing, pero se detuvo al notar la expresión del otro. –De menos llame su atención- Pensó el Tanque sin hablar.- Además tu comandante, ¿No crees que venga a buscar a sus hombres?- Continuo el Jet su interrogatorio.

-Esta muerto- Aseguro Kitt, -Probablemente todos están muertos- Dijo para sí.- Ya no hay nada que contar, todo lo que dicen los rumores es cierto- Exclamo el francotirador en un tono violento, un tono que implicaba "Déjame morir en paz".

-Entonces lo que se cuenta acerca del Oficial desaparecido es cierto- Murmuro el Decepticon.

-¿Qué oficial?, ¿De que hablas? – Le cuestiono el carro al momento, saliendo de su estado depresivo, transformándolo en renovada preocupación.

-Son rumores, tú los has escuchado si afirmas que son ciertos- Contesto el triplecon.

Kitt capto la jugada del Mig pero no sabía si olvidar el hecho o… preguntar más al respecto. El había tratado de salvar la reputación de su aliado, el único amigo que tuvo al final, cuando los otros miembros del grupo se marcharon.

-Háblame del oficial- Exclamo el carro casi rogando. –Necesito saber que sucedió- Prosiguió acercándose lo más que podía a las barras, enfocándose en el otro cautivo.

-Por favor- Susurro.

-Tenias que ser Autobot, sólo ellos son tan patéticos cuando se trata de esa clase de cosas- Respondió Blitzwing, pero el comentario no afecto al otro mecha, sólo la necesidad de conocer la verdad.

-Él también fue mi amigo, necesito saber lo que sucedió- Repitió el carro. Él Mig. Comprendió con solo ver su cara, ese transformer era tan expresivo, parecía imposible que fuese el soldado que afirmaba, pero su mera presencia tras esas rejas era más que suficiente para demostrar la veracidad del relato.

-Se dice que su líder, digo el nuevo Prime, él enloqueció al descubrir lo que ustedes hicieron y agredió a uno de sus oficiales- Comenzó el Decepticon su relato.

-Es cierto, esa parte es verdad, Kitt recordó esa escena, con Rodimus de pie jaloneando a su amigo, tratando de causar el mayor daño posible, mientras este no se defendía recibiendo el castigo como el buen Autobot que era.

El nombre de la Silverado resalto en su mente, con todas esas charlas, esas advertencias, esos avisos, ese gesto de estimo que sólo puede mostrar un verdadero compañero.

-Apenas nos conocimos- Respondió el transam en su mente, -Y aún así se arriesgo porque creyó en la justicia, en que estábamos en nuestro derecho- Exclamo frustrado por los resultados.

-¿Qué mas cuentan acerca de él?- Pregunto esperando que el Triplecon continuara proporcionándole esa información.

-Existen diversas versiones, algunos dicen que fue exiliado, otros que escapo, pero de lo que si están seguros es de que era inocente; afirman que Prime estaba ofuscado, buscando desquitarse, pero fue su jefe de seguridad quien pago, como sea el rumor más reciente es que murió- Comento el Decepticon.

El transam observo estupefacto al Mig. ¿Murió?, no podía ser verdad, no podía haberlo llevado a eso. –Maldición no puede ser- Continuo ignorante de la sonrisa en su compañero. A veces era simplemente irresistible hacerlo.

-Pero no podía ser, Rodimus fue a enfrentarse con Avalanche, el tuvo suficiente tiempo- Pensó notando el gesto alegre que Blitzwing mantenía de manera despreocupada.

-Quien lo hubiese imaginado, siempre me pasa- Susurro más tranquilo. –Afortunadamente, puedo confiar que la información llego de una fuente fidedigna- Afirmo cruzándose de brazos, mientras adoptaba una posición más cómoda.

-En realidad no hay mucha información- Aseguro el Tanque imitándolo, -Pero de que no hay rastro de él es seguro- Finalizo.

-Menos mal- Se dijo, un suspiro de alivio acompaño la oración con ese cambio de ánimo. Faltaba muy poco para que la sentencia se llevase a cabo, pero al menos se marcharía tranquilo.

-Se que deseas platicar un poco, pero necesito estos momentos- Exclamo el Autobot cerrando sus ópticos, en esa pose relajada. El Decepticon podía respetar eso; era lo justo, la última petición de un condenado.

-Ellos, los Decepticons también entendían esa clase de conceptos, al menos así había sido en la era de Megatron… Con Galvatron no eran más que números sin valor alguno después de todo- Pensó el triplecon esforzándose por hacer un lado lo que afuera le esperaba.

Gracioso, sus enemigos implicaron su salvación al encerrarlo ahí, mientras eran la perdición de los suyos condenando a sus tropas.

-Tal vez Galvatron y Rodimus no eran tan diferentes después de todo- Continuo en su mente.

El tiempo continuo pasando y ninguno hizo más comentarios, el Mig aún tenía curiosidad por los detalles que faltaban, pero Kitt se había negado a continuar, ¿Qué era lo que seguía molestando de ese modo a su chispa?, ¿Cazándolo constantemente? Lo que fuese tenía derecho a exigir esos momentos de paz. Era lo único que le quedaba.

La reja del pasillo emitió un rechinido como no lo había hecho en un tiempo, el triplecon no pudo evitar dirigir su atención hacia ella, pero se topo con la oscuridad solamente. De inmediato quiso activar el sistema nocturno, pero un flashazo en el sistema eléctrico lo cegó.

-¿Qué diablos?- Exclamo cubriendo sus ópticos, pero el deportivo negro no se movió.

-Es hora- Comento suavemente, cuando dos figuras se divisaron en la entrada, dos guardias fuertemente armados quienes se disponían a llevar a cabo la última petición.

Caminaron frente a la celda, deteniéndose para mirar fríamente a su prisionero.

-¡Levántate!- Ordeno uno de ellos abriendo la celda para colocar un par de esposas en el transam, jalándolo con facilidad.

-Es hora de enfrentar a Primus y reunirte con Unicron, como tus compañeros traidores- Susurro el otro empujando al auto negro.

El francotirador no era tonto, él comprendió de inmediato el significado de esa exclamación, ahora no existía razón para pelear, para seguir teniendo esperanzas o fe, esas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba para aceptar ese destino, Avalanche e Impulse debían estar muertos; pero al menos sabia que no se marcharían con Unicron… -Nosotros peleamos por lo que era justo, si me voy estaré con Primus- Exclamo recibiendo un golpe por parte de sus captores.

-Nadie te autorizo hablar- Le reprocho el segundo.

No importaba, pronto esa figura ahora negra y carmesí no sería nada más que una carcaza grisácea sin vida.

-Después de todo, él si hace ejecuciones- Pensó.

El camino era largo, cada paso parecía ser el último, mientras los breves recuerdos de esos momentos se marchaban llegando hasta una habitación con una cápsula en el centro.

Kitt conocía esa escena, había leído de eso tiempo atrás, comprendiendo su destino. No sería ejecutado después de todo, tan sólo desactivado, algo peor que morir. Condenado a una existencia vacía, atrapado por la eternidad en la oscuridad. ¿Ordenes de su líder?, él al menos tenía derecho a saber.

-¿Por qué no abrir fuego directo?, ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias?, ¿Qué? ¿Eso es demasiado salvaje para ser el método Autobot?- Exclamo mientras lo colocaban en posición, sus puertas descendieron lentamente mientras eran agarradas dentro de ese dispositivo diseñado para modelos como los suyos.

Silencio…

Kitt sonrió, así que de eso se trataba, ni siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse o decir algo más.

-¿Por qué no asesinarme, ¿Acaso su magnánimo líder lo requirió?- Continuo molestando. Sus manos siguieron, así como sus piernas.

-Imagino que así fue, de este modo tendrá su trofeo, tendrá…- Pero las palabras se detuvieron con otro golpe uno similar al que su comandante recibió momentos antes de su muerte, pero eso… él no lo sabía, no sabía como es que sus amigos habían muerto, no quería creerlo, pero no existían razones para mentir a ello; después de todo para el resto de los suyos no era más que un traidor.

-Deberías guardar silencio-Escucho la amenaza de aquellos que le retenían. –Deberías agradecer este destino. Prosiguió el mecha, quizá algún día Prime se apiade de tu chispa y te permita volver a vivir- Le aseguro el Autobot.

Pero el francotirador solo respondió con una carcajada, -Me agradan sus promesas, pero prefiero la eternidad en esta trampa que servir aquel que indignamente me arrebato mi vida- Contesto el auto negro.

-Te esta perdonando, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?- Le reprocho su ejecutor.

-No me perdona, sólo pospone lo inevitable- Pensó, pero las palabras fueron otras, aquellas que siempre representaron para él, una realidad.

-El robo mi vida el día que nos abandono, el robo mi vida el día que nos mando a ese lugar desolado, sin apoyo contra una armada de seekers enemigos; todo por un discurso.

Los gritos ahogados de sus compañeros, al caer brutalmente por las armas enemigas, las escenas desesperadas, donde las municiones se contaban, remarcando el final de su breve expedición. Con lentitud cerro sus ópticos tratando de borrar esas imágenes; aquellas que le cazarían durante la eternidad en ese sueño simulado, incapaz de tener paz.

-Ese día morí – Finalizo sintiendo su energía drenarse.

Se acaba el tiempo, pero al menos había realizado su misión.

-Era el momento de la verdad, y no podría reunirse con los suyos, -Sólo espero que ellos ya descansen lejos de aquí- Pensó permitiendo que la oscuridad le envolviera.

………………………….

En su celda el Decepticon miro el espacio vacío, todo era demasiado frío sin el transam negro. Por un momento deseo que los suyos atacaran, que evitaran ese final, pero no serviría de nada, se salvarían de uno para morir en manos de otro.

Las explosiones se escucharon a lo lejos, los gritos junto con el humo y calor.

El triplecon se levanto acercándose a la celda incrédulo, ¿Acaso sus ideas habían sido escuchadas?, ¿Acaso era un ataque de los suyos?- Las interrogantes vagaban en esa mente agotada, pero no entendía la razón.

Una nueva explosión atravesó el muro dejando un hueco en el metal donde la forma de dos guerreros se revelo. Al frente, portando un par de cañones en sus manos, un mecha de colores verdosos y ojos azulados se mostró imponente, sus puertas se elevaban con enojo, creando un aire de peligrosidad. Atrás otro más joven miraba de manera fría y analítica los alrededores, sus cromas azulados brillaban con la luz, mientras su arma se dejaba ver entre sus manos. El transformer de mayor tamaño camino por el pasillo para detenerse frente a la Celda del Mig quien reconoció de inmediato los símbolos autobots en los recién llegados.

-¿Avalanche?- Pregunto inseguro, tratando de definir lo que sucedía. El guerrero se detuvo al oír este nombre, pero con un simple movimiento negó la afiliación.

-No- Respondió con suavidad. –Adannos- Confirmo apuntando hacia la celda.

El Decepticon retrocedió sin saber como reaccionar, las armas le apuntaban revelando su mortal fuerza con el tamaño del cañón.

-Aléjate- Ordeno el mecha más pequeño moviendo su brazo con velocidad, usando las puertas de sus brazos como gigantescas navajas, las cuales destrozaron con facilidad los barrotes a pesar del campo eléctrico que las protegía.

-No se porque estas aquí, pero si conoces el nombre del comandante es porque hablaste con mi teniente- Comento el Impala alejándose para darle el paso.

-¿Dónde esta?- Se apresuro la camioneta con evidente preocupación.

Blitzwing no podía creerlo, después de todo ellos estaban ahí, habían vuelto por su compañero, arriesgándolo todo nuevamente. Autobots, sólo ellos harían algo así. Pero desafortunadamente aquel que buscaban no estaba en ese lugar; el transam ya se había marchado.

-Es demasiado tarde- Comento resignado.

-¿Qué? - Pregunto Impulse angustiado. –No puede ser, no puede repetirse- Pero el gesto de la Silverado no cambio.

-Entonces se donde encontrarlo- Comento fríamente destrozando la siguiente puerta para seguir su camino.

Su compañero observo al triplecon un momento más antes de marcharse tras el oficial a cargo.

El tanque estaba libre nuevamente, él no sabía si los otros llegarían a tiempo, no comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por pertenecer a esa unidad.

-Pero nuestros caminos son otros- Susurro, -Te deseo suerte Kitt, espero que encuentres lo que estas buscando- Finalizo, transformándose en su versión aérea para escapar.

Un Mig purpúreo se alejo de la prisión; pero los guardias estaban más entretenidos en detener aquellos que alguna vez fueron considerados como miembros de su equipo que por cazar a un Decepticon abandonado.

…………………………………..

Notas del Autor: Espero les agrade el rumbo que ha tomado la historia. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, el final de esta historia.


	6. Despedida

Capítulo 6

Despedida…

Notas del autor: Por petición especial de una gran amiga he decidido subir el final, antes¡Feliz día!.

Los guardias dispararon contra los atacantes sin saber exactamente lo que sucedía, con velocidad la Silverado corrió por el pasillo acertando en los muros aledaños, creando pequeños derrumbes que bloqueaban la llegada de nuevos oponentes mientras Impulse se lanzaba a la confrontación directa con los presentes, peleando de frente con ellos.

-Ya se ha derramado suficiente energon- Exclamo la camioneta aproximándose al Impala, el cual había dejado inconsciente al par de oficiales que protegían la sección.

-Lo se- Susurro el joven guerrero, con algo de tristeza, él mejor que nadie comprendía el significado de esa oración. Él; participe de esa cruenta venganza, tan sólo para perder a todos sus amigos en manos de ese deshonroso líder.

-No dejare que se lleve a mi último amigo, pudo acabar con Avalanche, pero no se llevará a Kitt también- Afirmo con renovada decisión. El 4x4 asintió adentrándose más en los interiores de la prisión, un lugar familiar para él, después de todo el había ocupado un cargo importante antes de ser tachado como traidor.

Ambos llegaron al centro del complejo, donde toda sentencia debía llevarse a cabo. Un lugar construido para dar fin a esos castigos.

-Cuando colocaron las primeras formaciones de este lugar, la mayoría pensó que era por una buena causa, para proteger a los suyos de esos enemigos quienes cazaban sus sueños, robaban sus pertenencias y eliminaban lo que realmente querían; pero termino ocupada por aquellos guerreros justos que simplemente pagaron por una mala decisión- Comento la Silverado recargando su arma, consiente de lo que les esperaría al otro lado.

-Lo mejor será estar preparado, no sabemos cuantos rivales se encuentren ahí- Exclamo con seriedad admirando la puerta que los separaba de su destino.

Impulse siguió las instrucciones enfocándose en la razón por la que estaban en ese punto. Ahora llegaría a tiempo, él se lo había prometido, a ambas chispas, a la suya y a la del comandante desaparecido.

-Yo lo prometí- Susurro recordando ese abrupto despertar. Sólo en esa vieja estructura, recordó los viejos trofeos adornando los muros que le rodeaban y la nota en una mesa aledaña.

(Flashback)

…………………………….

-¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar¿Dónde estaba Avalanche?- Se pregunto levantándose para tomar el Pad que reposaba en la desgastada superficie metálica mientras admiraba esos muros arreglados. Cual santuario de la verdadera época Dorada, las luces le permitan suficiente visibilidad para leer lo que el mensaje contenía.

Una sencilla respuesta contenida en una sola palabra, una para describir lo que hasta ese momento había pasado.

Impulse la observo sin saber como reaccionar. -¿Por qué es que siempre deben terminar las cosas de ese modo¿Por qué es que los justos son los primeros en pagar? De inmediato el Impala se puso de pie para salir corriendo del refugio encontrándose con una calle desconocida. Los mechas que por ahí circulaban le observaron extrañados, para después seguir su camino.

-Si pudiese llorar lo habría hecho, si pudiese gritar de rabia lo habría hecho. Pero tú tomaste tu decisión, negándome la mía- Pensó enojado.

La desesperación se hizo evidente, un sentimiento demasiado familiar, uno que odio desde el primer momento que lo experimento, acompañado de esa realidad.

La verdad golpeo sus pensamientos de lleno, dejándole ver lo que más temía.

-Estoy sólo- Exclamo para si, -Completamente sólo- Repitió.

-¿Dónde estaba esa alegre sonrisa que le caracterizaba¿Esa personalidad despreocupada?...

Impulse se dejo caer en el piso de rodillas, sin importarle lo que sucediera, Kitt estaba muerto, también Avalanche, la ninja había desaparecido y sólo quedaba él en ese mundo lleno de enemigos.

-Ya no hay nada porque pelear- Murmuro finalmente decidido a darse por vencido, cuando alguien se detuvo frente a él.

-¿Tu eres el alférez Impulse, tercero al mando del escuadrón del Comandante Avalanche?- Se escucho la pregunta, en una voz que le era del todo desconocida, pero la información era demasiado exacta para ser una simple coincidencia, bueno lo habían encontrado después de todo. –Que me arresten, ya no importa más- Se dijo levantando sus manos esperando sentir esas ataduras en su superficie metálica.

-Tomare eso como un si- Continuo el Mecha presente tomando su mano, pero no para arrestarlo, si no para levantarlo.

-Tal vez lo mejor será alejarnos de aquí y evitar llamar demasiado la atención- Continuo el Transformer invitándolo acompañarlo.

Su forma demostraba toques de alguna unidad terrestre, pero la postura le decían que había más en la historia de aquel que le ayudaba. A su espalda sus alas puerta se alzaban similares a las de su compañero perdido, pero lo que más le impacto fue la compasión en esa mirada.

Azul… Común para los de su especie, pero este mantenía un toque suave, compasivo, extremadamente expresivo.

-Mi nombre es Adannos- Comento el ser mientras caminaban, han pasado un par de Ciclos desde que todo sucedió, realmente pensé que no iba a encontrarte- Continuo el Autobot.

-Adannos- Pensó el Impala.

-Sip, el ex jefe de seguridad de los cuarteles centrales Autobot, acusado de alta traición y amigo de cierto Francotirador necio que disfruta ignorando los consejos de sus amigos- Confirmo la camioneta ofreciendo su mano en tono amigable.

-Kitt menciono un aliado, alguien de adentro- Comento el guerrero azulado, el dorado de los ópticos brillo con renovada curiosidad, tal vez él sabría lo que había pasado realmente, él tendría las respuestas que esperaba, era probable que no todo estuviese perdido. -¿Esta vivo¿Sabes donde esta?, Dices que han pasado dos Ciclos pero yo… El recuerdo del data pad volvió a su mente.

-¿Sabes si mi comandante sobrevivió?- Pregunto al fin, recibiendo un gesto de tristeza por parte de ese nuevo compañero.

-Gano su batalla- Exclamo la Silverado; -Eso es todo lo que debes saber-

……………………………

Impulse volvió al presente, justo en el instante en el que la puerta era derribada por el oficial a su lado. La camioneta apunto hacia los presentes distinguiendo la forma del Transam en el centro de la habitación, inconsciente.

-¡Alto ahí!- Ordeno de manera amenazadora, mientras ambas armas apuntaban hacia los Autobots quienes no estaban preparados para esa incursión enemiga.

Impulse no perdió tiempo, de inmediato corrió hacia su amigo notando su estado actual.

-Desactivación temporal- Exclamo alarmado, -¿Qué clase de ser permite esto¿Quién?- Pregunto disponiéndose a cancelar toda orden en el control central.

Uno de los guardias avanzo, pero un disparo de advertencia le hizo detenerse.

-Dije que no se movieran- Advirtió la Silverado.

-¿Cómo puedes apoyar a esos traidores?- Pregunto uno de los supuestos rehenes, tú quien fue jefe de seguridad- Prosiguió observando aquel que alguna vez pudiese haber sido considerado su jefe.

-Seguí órdenes, me esforcé por que todo fuese perfecto, y a cambio recibí una acusación sin fundamento, acompañada de un castigo sin justificación, solamente porque era el primero a quien se le podía culpar- Contesto la camioneta fríamente.

-No puedo servir a alguien que juzga sin conocer la verdad- Afirmo sin bajar la guardia.

El impala trabajo apresurado reactivando a su amigo. –Vamos – Susurraba desesperado, mientras sus dedos tecleaban los comandos apresuradamente. –SI nos retrasamos demasiado, podríamos perder los últimos archivos de memoria, no se quien diseño este software, pero obviamente esta creado para reformatear algunos procesos de reentrada- Continuo concentrado en su trabajo.

El 4x4 conocía al creador, sabía lo que ese dispositivo hacía, pero pensó que jamás lo usarían, mucho menos en un Autobot.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- Transmitió la camioneta en un canal privado. Los guardias no tardarían en retirar los escombros de los pasillos ahora sellados, para continuar su persecución.

……………………………….

Kitt camino por ese lugar semidestruido, observando los restos de la batalla final a su alrededor, con los cuerpos recubriendo la superficie metálica, acompañada del energon. Ambos bandos sufrieron bajas, pero las de ellos fueron más que devastadoras.

-Toda la unidad- Murmuro distinguiendo la figura de su comandante quien le miraba tranquilo, el carmesí de su forma resaltaba con un brillo poco común, como si le envolviera protegiéndolo de ese destino en particular.

-Avalanche- Exclamo el Transam olvidando las formalidades. Las espadas se mantenían firmes en la espalda de Ferrari quien negó lentamente antes de dar la vuelta.

-Espera, Avalanche- Continuo el Francotirador, pero su amigo tan sólo se transformo recreando esa figura carmesí.

El Ferrari arranco marchándose antes de que el auto negro le diera alcance. El era rápido pero jamás se compararía a la velocidad que alcanzaba su comandante. A pesar de esto, no dejaría que se fuera así sin darle ninguna explicación.

Kitt lo imito transformándose, su figura alterna se diviso revelando esa silueta oscura y elegante, el motor rugió indicando que estaba listo.

………………………………

-Reiniciando Sistemas- Comando Impulse en un toque desesperado.

……………………………….

Los dos vehículos avanzaron atravesando el paraje; por un momento todo lo que les rodeaba parecía desvanecerse dejando tan sólo la pista para los dos corredores.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ambos recorrían un camino de esa manera, generalmente terminaba siendo a causa del molón Impala… El Impala…

-Impulse- Exclamo el transam disminuyendo la velocidad. El Ferrari sin embargo no se detuvo, alejándose de él.

-¡Avalanche!- Grito el deportivo negro, pero era como si su compañero no le escuchara.

………………………………..

-Vamos, vamos- Repitió el joven guerrero golpeteando la consola repetidamente, sin resultado alguno.

…………………………………

Adannos conociendo la falta de tiempo con la que disponían se dirigió a los cautivos, enfrentándolos para poder dejarlos fuera de línea. Los guardias conocían sus intenciones, defendiéndose al momento. Los tres guerreros se enfrentaron mientras el Impala continuaba peleando con los controles.

La Silverado golpeo en el rostro a uno de estos, sacándolo de línea momentáneamente, el otro atacante aprovecho para saltar sobre su forma, con un par de golpes. Dos patadas que el 4x4 alcanzo a bloquear, -No obtuve mi rango por nada cadete- Replico la camioneta arremetiendo con un rápido contraataque, el cual acertó en el costado de su rival quien perdió el equilibrio, para recibir un ultimo golpe que lo enviaría acompañar al otro Autobot por un rato.

…………………………..

El Ferrari se alejo demasiado, su figura apenas se distinguía a la distancia, pero Kitt no fue capaz de seguirlo, él quería hacerlo pero por alguna razón no podía avanzar, como si su motor se hubiese congelado, se detuvo por completo estático, pensativo.

……………………………

-Lo tengo, ya esta- Grito el joven con alegría notando como su amigo parecía comenzar a reaccionar.

Un par de ópticos carmesí se iluminaron lentamente, su visión estaba un poco borrosa, pero los cromas dorados con azul que asaltaron su mirada, eran inconfundibles.

-¿Impulse?- Pregunto el auto negro en un tono bajo, pero perceptible.

-Tranquilo amigo, se que deseas saltar de alegría al ver tan hermosa figura pero debes esperar a que todos los sistemas estén en línea- Respondió el Muscle Car Americano.

-Si, estoy más que deseoso, me es difícil contenerme- Contesto el Francotirador más como un reflejo retomando el sarcasmo que le era natural.

-Creo que esta bien- Intervino el oficial abriendo las cerraduras que aprisionaban al deportivo.

-Adannos- Prosiguió el transam enfocando mejor sus alrededores.

-¿Dónde?- Comenzó, pero antes de que pudiese seguir, la camioneta le ayudo a levantarse, -Vamos no hay mas tiempo- Comando.

El francotirador confiaba en ellos, no había rastro del Ferrari por ningún lado; pero después de ese extraño sueño, no se le hizo extraño, -Las preguntas serían después, ahora debían salir de ese lugar cuanto antes-Pensó, omitiendo todo comentario.

Los tres guerreros salieron por un pasaje de escape de emergencia que la Silverado conocía, alejándose de ese lugar.

Kitt no sabía aún que sucedía, pero la idea de abandonar esa prisión dejando atrás al Decepticon le hizo sentirse culpable.

Sin embargo el Impala conocía demasiado bien a su Oficial Superior quien sin su visor revelaba con facilidad esos sentimientos, algo que sabía leer muy bien.

-Descuida… él escapo- Comento señalando hacia el cielo eternamente oscuro de Cybertron.

El transam lo miro entendiendo el mensaje. –Gracias- Fue lo único que dijo antes de transformarse, para seguir a la camioneta la cual comenzaba adelantarse.

……………………………

La huída fue rápida y efectiva, ninguno de los guardias logro llegar a tiempo para evitar el escape, pero Rodimus Prime no parecía preocupado; su vida había sufrido drásticos cambios después de todos esos incidentes enfatizándose con la partida de aquel guerrero quien decidió llevar al final su juramento con honor.

……………………………

Tres Guerreros, tres Autobots, Tres vehículos tan sólo; recorrieron el camino atravesando esas pistas que adornaban Cybertron, la oscuridad les rodeaba, rota por las luces que flaqueaban cada lado de las vías creando reflejos luminosos sobre la pintura de los autos los cuales se entre perdían en ese lugar al que llamaban hogar.

-¿Para que fuimos creados si no para correr y disfrutar del camino?- ¿Cuándo olvidamos lo que realmente significaba ser nosotros mismos?...

-El transam acelero un poco emparejándose con la Silverado, sus luces encendidas brillaban revelando el camino, mientras competía con las de la camioneta. Atrás muy cerca de ellos el Impala avanzaba monitoreando todas las reacciones de su amigo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto finalmente el deportivo negro.

Adannos tenía que replicar, pero la respuesta era más que sencilla, eran amigos, no necesitaba más razones para justificar sus actos.

-Sólo deseaba conocer la otra versión de los hechos- Afirmo el oficial –Además… me agrada tu manera de pensar-Finalizo. Reviviendo ese breve encuentro cuando hablaron con la verdad por primera vez desde que se veían.

-…-

-Bien, si terminaron de charlar, creo que aún hay algo que hacer- Comento Impulse alcanzándolos fácilmente.

Así era; ambos habían retrasado demasiado ese último encuentro, los dos imaginaban el resultado, pero a pesar de eso, tenían que verlo de nuevo. La imagen de su comandante en ese campo de pie regreso a la mente del teniente.

-¿Era tu manera de despedirte?- Se pregunto, pero no tendría respuesta.

-No desperdiciemos más tiempo- Confirmo el transam al momento.

…………………………………..

Un lugar de paz, de descanso, de tranquilidad...La última morada de los grandes guerreros, de aquellas chispas extintas que se sacrificaron por el bien común, por los ideales de su pueblo y fracción.

El lugar donde jamás se levantaría la cripta con el nombre de ese guerrero caído.

-La oscuridad era casi absoluta, los tres transformer avanzaron internándose en esos familiares pasillos; como lo hicieron en el pasado, el día que se proclamo el Talion.

Los restos de la reciente batalla se mostraban con las marcar que envolvían los monumentos.

Su destino estaba cerca, listo para revelarles el final. Algunos fragmentos de lo que fue Nigthbird se encontraban regados por el piso, las estrellas se mantenían en los muros revelando la rudeza de ese enfrentamiento.

-Al menos sé que volvió- Susurro Impulse agachándose para recoger uno de esos mortales instrumentos. El aceite mezclado con el energon aún relucía entre los escombros del cementerio.

Kitt no quiso esperar más, tenía que hacerlo ahora o se retractaría; es increíble como tantos vorns como equipo los había hecho una familia.

Toda una vida, toda una guerra.

……………………………………

Kitt…

Observe cada fragmento, cada pista, sabía que no me gustaría lo que encontraría, mientras continuaba observando en mi subconsciente su figura de pie frente a mi, con el resto de la unidad destruida a los lados. Una escena que cualquiera desearía olvidar.

A mi lado Impulse camino con una mirada inexpresiva, intenta esconder esos sentimientos de culpabilidad al no haber estado presente para evitarlo, pero me gustaría que entendiera que no fue por él, fue por decisión propia de Avlanche.

Así como yo había aceptado mi destino, de igual manera lo había hecho él.

-Mi aliado, mi comandante, pero lo más importante…mi amigo-

Llegamos al punto que buscábamos, finalmente lo habíamos encontrado.

No se como describir lo que sentí al ver su figura ahí justo al frente de nuestro verdadero líder, el verdadero Prime.

-A quien engañamos, nos guste o no, él se marcho y fue decisión de la matriz elegir a ese impetuoso como el nuevo guardián- Comente aproximándome a la figura. Sus colores se habían perdido, desvanecidos con el calor de la vida.

Gris debía ser, pero en su lugar fue blanco lo que le cubrió, sus armas, esas preciadas espadas, se encontraban destrozadas, una parte aún adornaba su pecho, donde la herida mortal se dio, pero la parte posterior descansaba en el piso, en pequeños fragmentos, los cuales presentaban las marcas de su energon.

-¿Cómo describir lo que sentía? - ¿Cómo?- Me pregunte admirando la paz que se reflejaba en ese rostro dormido, una que no había visto en mucho tiempo, solo en lapsos especiales, cuando por momentos olvidábamos que estábamos en guerra.

La mitad de su rostro estaba marcado, acabando con su óptico, ocultándolo.

-Óptico por óptico- Susurre.

Una herida bastante profunda enmarcaba su costado. Mi compañero camino a mi lado notándolo también.

-Yo había reparado ese daño¿Cómo es posible que continúe presente?- Afirmo sin tocarlo.

-Energon por energon- Respondí señalando el rastro que el líquido vital había dejado.

-Finalmente…-Chispa por chispa- Interrumpió Adannos. –Él se marcho, pero lo hizo como un guerrero, con honor.

-No tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo personalmente, pero estoy seguro de que ahora debe estar tranquilo- Continuo.

Sus tropas asintieron, colocándose en firmes frente a la forma del Ferrari.

………………………….

Los tres saludaron al mismo tiempo, despidiéndose de él.

-Adiós comandante, le deseamos la mejor de las suertes en su viaje, sabemos que ahora esta con el resto de la unidad, protegiéndolos como debió ser la primera vez- Exclamo el transam al momento.

-Hasta nunca jefe, ahora finalmente ha vuelto a encontrar a su guía perdido, salúdanos a Optimus de nuestra parte- Continuo Impulse.

-Hasta que seamos uno- Finalizo la Silverado.

Sin más que decir, los tres dieron media vuelta alejándose, cuando Kitt se detuvo para mirar por última vez esa figura blanca.

……………………………….

Kitt…

-Nos veremos; ahora se que en realidad ese sueño fue la despedida, se que ahora tenemos muchos problemas, imposible evitarlos después de lo que hicimos. La verdad no se si tomamos o no la decisión correcta, pero lo hecho; hecho esta. Tan sólo lamento no haber podido despedirme como debía; pero imagino que eso ya no es importante.

-No digo un hasta nunca, porque se que volveremos a vernos, tal vez entonces olvidemos del todo esos ridículos rangos y vivamos como buenos amigos-

-Como sea; tú sabes que no debes preocuparte por ninguno de nosotros, te alcanzaremos cuando sea el momento, agradece a Primus de nuestra parte, saluda a los chicos, recuérdales que aún no se han librado del todo de nosotros, seguro que deben extrañar las bromas de Impulse, pero por el momento tendrán que esperar un poco más.

Mis palabras resonaron con ese leve eco, sin darme una respuesta. Pero no la necesitaba, sabía que estabas escuchando.

-Me hubiera gustado que conocieras a Adannos, te habría caído bien, pero que digo, seguro lo conocerás en un futuro lejano-

-Adiós Avalanche- Finalice saliendo de ahí.

Los tres nos retiramos sin tener un verdadero destino, pero eso no era importante en el momento, porque habíamos cumplido nuestra promesa sobreviviendo a ese crudo destino. Yo nunca fui de los que hiciera las cosas sin planear o sin preocuparme, pero era momento de cambiar.

Ahora tenía, mejor dicho teníamos una nueva oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar, que importa si somos criminales buscados, eso solo le daría más emoción al momento.

-¿Y bien?- Escuche la pregunta de ese Hiperactivo impala, mi buen amigo.

-No lo se- Conteste.

-Amigo pero tú eres el que siempre sabe que hacer- Replico

No pude evitar sonreírle. –Okay entonces conduciremos sin rumbo fijo hasta perdernos- Respondí jugueteando.

-WoW, hasta que te escucho decir eso, ja, ja, ja, ves ¡SI existen los milagros!- Exclamo saltando para transformarse y partir acelerando con fuerza, presumiendo la potencia de su motor.

-Los veré luego- Grito alejándose.

-Es bueno ver que se ha recuperado- Dijo la Silverado transformándose.

-No lo ha hecho, pero lo hará, siempre lo hacemos- Afirme arrancando, -Debemos apresurarnos o lo perderemos, en serio. Y créeme no estoy de humor para pasar otro par de ciclos buscándolo- Comente.

Ambos nos alejamos de ese punto para empezar de nuevo¿Adonde iríamos? Nadie lo sabía, ni nosotros mismos.

Pero con esto cerraba un capitulo para comenzar otro. Como todos lo hacemos con las cosas que vivimos o experimentamos.

Cada quien tiene sus temores, sus retos, sus metas, puntos que vamos enfrentado, viviendo, experimentando.

Esta sólo fue una humilde charla, un pequeño ejemplo de un camino, entre los miles que cada quien tiene que recorrer, decisiones buenas o malas, que mas da. Somos libres de elegir, por eso yo tome mis decisiones, como lo hizo Impulse, Adannos, Nigthbird y Avalanche.

Como lo hago ahora, porque después de todo…-Esta es… Mi Vida…

FIN

……………………………………

Notas del Autor: MIL GRACIAS a todos los que me acompañaron en este fic, hay muchos detalles del final de Talion en este capítulo, pero creí necesario conocer esa situación desde el punto de vista de los oficiales que acompañaron a Avalanche a ese terrible final.

Una historia dedicada a TAVATA quien creo a ese precioso Ferrari espadachín.

Gracias a Fantasía por su apoyo y por permitirnos conocer a Adannos

Gracias a Ceniza por todo.

Arken elf


End file.
